Frozen
by Anti-Nostalgic Angel
Summary: Robin and Amon have been branded as witches, and now they're being hunted. Written in Amon's POV. ONESHOT. songfic Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day Amon x Robin character deaths Plz R&R!


**Frozen **

It was cold. No, don't look at me like that. It _was_ cold. _Very_ cold. As in I-am-freezing-my-rear-end-off cold. Shivering, I pulled my trench coat more tightly around me. Before me I could see my breath misting into a fine cloud.

_I walk a lonely road  
__The only one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I was in hiding.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

This turn of events just turned my life upside-down. It took away the only thing I had. It took away my job, it took away my co-workers, it as good as took away my life.

_I walk alone  
__I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
__I walk a…_

It started with the weird coincidences. But like they say, once is coincidence. But then the 'coincidences' began turning up more frequently. A bit too frequently. Twice is accident. And the final step was taken. My craft awoke. And nearly caused the destruction of an entire square-mile of Tokyo.

I had become what I used to hunt.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

I was a witch. Robin was a witch. We are both being hunted. You won't understand the irony in this situation. Zaizen put Robin and I together as partners. I didn't like it. And now, I had to put up with it. We were partners, no matter what. We were escaping together.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Stupid winter. Stupid fate. Stupid craft. I hate it. Why me?

_Read between the lines  
What's -ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I looked to my left. Robin was huddled there against the wall, mercifully asleep. I sighed. Stupid. Everything. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Grumbling, I tried my best to stay awake.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

But I was losing to sleep. My eyelids grew heavy, and my head drooped.

_I walk alone  
I walk a…._

Soon the world went black.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

I don't know what woke me: the gunshot or the scream. Either way, I was instantly up, grabbing Robin and dashing down the alley. I could hear footsteps behind us.

Great. Just great.

They had found us.

It was only a matter of time before they caught up; we hadn't eaten for a while now. Already I could feel my legs starting to burn, my breath shorten, and my speed falter.

A sharp gasp from Robin suddenly made me look. She was clutching her chest with her free arm, and her eyes were hard with pain. A thin ribbon of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

_"Robin, are you alright?"_ I asked.

She looked at me and managed a small but pained smile.

_"I'm fine,"_ she said. _"We need to find a hiding place. Quickly. Do you remember the boarded area?"_

I nodded.

_I walk alone  
I walk a…_

**I woke sweating. Staying still, I waited for my heart to return to its normal rate. I looked to my left. No one. I looked to my right. No one. I was alone. As I had been for two years. And still I dreamt of it. I could still feel the cold of that night. I ran a callused hand down my face. I didn't need a mirror to know I was pale, to know I was thin, to know that I was filthy. Robin had died. No, I'm not being blunt. I'm stating a fact. She had died. And I was still being hunted. **

**But even the danger and caution I had developed over the years didn't shake off the memory of that night. And it didn't shake off her last words. **

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

We hid in the boarded area. I stood, supporting Robin and tense to every nerve in my body. The footsteps came and went. I let out a breath of relief. As I leaned Robin against a wall, she winced in pain, but stayed silent. I held her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

_"Are you sure you're alright?"_ I asked again.

She didn't say anything, but merely nodded. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, her breathing shallow and distant. Her eyes, glazed with pain, were a flat aqua. For the first time in my life, my face creased with concern.

_"That shot got you dead on. You can't be alright."_

_"I . . . I'm . . . alr-righ-ight . . ."_ Robin managed to gasp out.

Blood stained the front of her black dress, spreading more every moment. I bit my bottom lip in uncertainty. However, Robin put a weak hand on one of mine. She grinned meekly.

_"I . . . I'm s-s-sor . . . sorry . . . I sh . . .should've . . . been . . . more ca . . . careful . . ."_

_"No, it's not your fault."_

_"Amon . . . I . . . I know . . . that . . . I'm . . . not going . . . to live . . . much longer . . . so I w . . . wanted . . . to tell . . . to tell you . . . something . . ."_

_"What?"_

She pushed herself off the wall and into my arms. I started in surprise. Pressing herself against my chest, her voice grew softer as she slipped away.

_"Amon . . . I . . . I . . . I lo . . . I love . . . y . . . you . . ."_

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she went limp.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

**It was cold. No, don't look at me like that. It _was_ cold. _Very_ cold. As in I-am-freezing-my-rear-end-off cold. Shivering, I pulled my trench coat more tightly around me. Before me I could see my breath misting into a fine cloud. **

**I was in hiding.**

**And I was missing Robin.**


End file.
